futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Communist Democratic Cycle
Communism has thrived for nearly a century. And, to view things pragmatically, it may never be eradicated, based solely on its utopian promise. Who can resist the temptation of a society in which everyone is equal, in which the workers own everything, in which people cooperate to the fullest degree, in which there is no worry of famine, poverty, nor war? :Justification: Communism as per Karl Marx is a worldwide revolution in which the lower class (proletariat) overthrows the upper class (bourgeois) and creates an utopian society. The democratic nations of the world and the communist nations of the world have tried to overthrow each other during the course of the third world. Neither side has succeeded. Neither side can succeed. The promises of both are just too great, and neither is more able to attract followers than the other. People will always want to experiment with both. Thus, we should simply let them experiment both: #Through the United Nations, pass policies so that the nations in which a majority of the population advocate communism to become communist as an experiment lasting around a decade. During this decade, no anti-communist nation is to overthrow this new state. #No democratic nation is to give diplomatic recognition, political support, nor economic aid to this nation. #This "embargo" will cause the existing communist countries to come closer together, and the older communist states will help the new one. The new communist state will not allow the older communist states to draw resources from itself. #However, since the majority of the nations in the world are communist-paranoid, the majority of the nations in the world will observe the "embargo" as mentioned earlier and refuse aid to the newly communist state. #Despite the draining support that the communist nations provide, the new state will remain extremely weak, and sink further and further into poverty. #At the end of a decade of communist rule, the people will look around them, see that the democratic states are faring much better, and will overthrow the communist rule with help from secret agencies such as the Central Intelligence Agency. #The state will return to democracy, its citizens having learned for their lifetimes that communism doesn't work (see main article: Tragedy of the Commons) and therefore ardently in favor of democracy, thereby preventing the return of communism to that state for the next century. #As the state turns to democracy, all aid that the other communist states had provided to it will now be "on the democratic side" (note that the reverse can't happen, as mentioned earlier), in effect weakening the communist bloc. :Justification: Supposedly, communism is superficially good (it has good aspirations of utopia) but is actually fundamentally flawed (see main article: Tragedy of the Commons). Therefore, only by letting a state become communist and thus collapse economically can its citizens be shown that communism is inferior. :Justification: The main argument behind this is that if the democratic nations are not in favor of supporting this strategy, then maybe democracy isn't that good after all (not that it isn't--clearly, it's a character attack / taunt) and that "we should all simply create the utopia that Marx made a century ago". This will cause the democratic nations to support this policy. This strategy will be presented some time in the near future by the futurologist and sage Yunzhong Hou. Category:Politics